herofandomcom-20200223-history
Atora Hanashima
Atora Hanashima 'is a supporting protagonist in the manga/anime series ''Kekkaishi. She is a demon tamer and a member of the Night Troops. She was Gen Shishio's trainer ever since he was a child, and commands a small army of demons in battle. She is voiced by Urara Takano in the Japanese version of the anime and Erin Fitzgerald in the English version. Appearance Atora is a tall young woman with light brown skin and large breasts. She has brown eyes and long, curly, dark brown hair that reaches down to her hips. Personality Atora is very friendly, affectionate, and informal, and one of the easier members of the Night Troop to get along with. However, she is shown to have been a strict teacher when training Gen, and would frequently punish him whenever he disobeyed her, to the point that he is now completely unable to disobey her voice. This forced Yoshimori and Tokine to cover his ears during a test, so that he wouldn't be able to hear her. She is also no less dedicated to her work than the rest of the Night Troop and has shown a willingness to die for their cause, despite Masamori believing that casualties aren't an option. She is also very outspoken. This is usually very embarrassing for her friends, especially Gen; within minutes of meeting Yoshimori, she compliments his cooking, but then mentions (rather loudly) that she and Gen used to bathe together, causing the usually composed Gen to act uncharacteristically flustered. She thinks of Gen as a younger brother and is greatly upset by his death. According to Atora, Gen never once smiled in front of her and she wishes she could have seen him happy just once before his death. Atora is also fond of Yoshimori and greatly impressed by his cooking ability. Both Yoshimori and Tokine address Atora by her given name, which she doesn't seem to mind. Powers & Abilities * '''Above-Average Strength: Atora has considerable strength: she is able to kick Gen's apartment door off of the hinges with no apparent effort. But according to Gen, she is "only" strong enough to do that, and her actual ability in battle is rather low, so she depends entirely on her beasts for offense and defense. * Demon Tamer: Atora is a skilled demon tamer, and she has a variety of beasts under her command, all of whom follow her orders without question and are very protective of her. All of Atora's beasts wear the same tiger-striped scarf that she does. This is so newer comrades do not mistake them for wild Ayakashi. ** Raizo: An enormous bear demon that produces and controls lightning and thunderclouds (which are actually clones). ** Sensuke: A small, brown, mischievous mole-like demon that can tunnel underground. Enjoys suddenly popping up and startling people (especially Tokine). ** Majirou: A small, black demon with three eyes that travels in Atora's backpack and serves as her radar and wings. Can detect enemies approaching and sense the conditions of Atora's other beasts, and has extending wings which are strong enough to make Atora capable of flight while Majirou is on her back. ** Tsukinojou: A golden griffin with a long, sickle-like tail. He is cocky and likes to tease Yaichi. ** Yaichi: A multi-eyed unicorn that can shift his body into an inky mass that binds opponents. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Pure Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Genius Category:Damsels Category:Strategists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Special Agents Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Amazons Category:Lawful Good